Baltimore Blues
by akaeve
Summary: Written for me as a tag, a thought of how Tony joined NCIS.


Baltimore Blues.

(2001)

Anthony DiNozzo was bored, as in fed up to the back teeth bored, as in, I am so bored I could eat something bored. Bored as in there must be something better in this world, than being a bored cop in a boring Baltimore, police precinct. He picked up the paper that had been discarded in the bin...........the Washington Post...........he thumbed through , no wonder it had been discarded, boring………that was until he came to the vacancy………..

_Government Department. _

_NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service)._

_Are you versatile, driven, eager to travel the world and ready to work in challenging and complex situations?NCIS special agent is one of the most challenging and fulfilling careers in law enforcement. NCIS special agents gain experience and responsibility in a matter of months. World travel and life abroad - in locations such as Italy, Japan, England, Bahrain and aboard ship - is part of the NCIS special agent experience. _

_Looking for a bright individual. Experience in homicide essential. Not for the feint hearted. Knowledge of Naval procedures, not essential. Must be able to work on own _

_initiative. IT skills not essential. _

_NCIS may have the career for you._

_Apply Director Morrow………..it gave the address and Director Morrow's e-mail address……….._

His thoughts were broken….

"DiNozzo, homicide west side…….three dead…….two injured………one blonde female shouting blue murder about who owed who………"

He grabbed his gear……….he definitely need to get away, his current girl friend was getting clingy. She kept saying her biological clock was ticking. Hell well find someone else………

**3 months earlier.**

"Gibbs, I need more than just this." Stan Burley had said one day as they were driving to a crime in Norfolk, " I hear there is a vacancy as an Agent Afloat. You ever been one?" Stan enquired of his Boss.

"Yep, out the Med. Didn't really like that much, I like a drink and my home comforts……..but you want to give it a go, I'll not stop you" Special Agent Gibbs had replied.

Stan looked at Gibbs, his Boss for 5years. He was a deep man…… fair but unforgiving. He had three ex-wives, shopped at Sears and never seemed to be at all worried how he got results. He did however command respect.

"I need to know if you'll back me if I do decide to apply."

"Will give you a reference……..that what you mean?" Gibbs replied, looking ahead.

Stan applied.

**Present Day.(2001)**

"Another dead body………in another dead end street." Tony had muttered to himself.

"You say something DiNozzo?" the Chief shouted at him.

"No Sir, just commenting on another body that seems to have gone nowhere in it's life."

"Well you will be going nowhere unless you brighten up your views. How long have you been with us?" his superior now asked.

"About 20 months……..I'm not counting the days." he replied, lying.

"And before that, you were in Philadelphia, Police Department for?"

"18 months………..I like variety………I might try a school again…….I mean I got a BA in Physical Education,…………….bound to come in handy."

"Thought you changed jobs 'cos of your "Physical Education" with women, DiNozzo." his partner laughed.

"Will you two please go and do some investigative work……I got a precinct to run…." the Chief now shouted, " And DiNozzo, no eating in the vehicle….or at least get it cleaned after." as he watched the two men hurry out the room. As Tony passed his desk he pushed the Washington post into his holdall, he would look again later.

"So what's eating you Tony?" his partner now enquired as Tony drove.

"Hey, Stevie boy…..I'm………..watch where your walking," Tony shouted at the jaywalker, who pulled out between cars. Tony slammed on the brake, and wound the window down. "You want lifted? I'm a police officer." the jaywalker lifted his middle finger and carried on walking. As Tony made to get out the car Steve stopped him "Leave it………maybe the next guy will get him, and we can turn up and identify. But you never did answer my question?"

"I'm bored………..I need more mental stimulation……….I mean………." as he turned the car to avoid a little old lady, who just happened to step off the sidewalk.

"That was your fault………we could get sued………and we can't say she was speeding."

"Jaywalking…………maybe should have searched her bag, she definitely looked like a sneak thief."

"Tony?" Steve asked again.

"Ok, I got a girl friend who wants to take our relationship to the next level……….Steve……..I've seen what relationships are all about with my father and I don't want to got there."

"But you are Tony………………"

"Meaning………?" as they arrived at the disturbance. They saw one of the bodies, it was hanging out the window. The glass pane piercing through the chest. Another was lying on the sidewalk….well half on, half off……..the red liquid that was running from it's torso………they spied 3 casings………..a brunette was huddled beside a tree, holding her arm and whimpering like a child. The blonde was waving a gun about screaming……..

"Reckon………one bullet left." Tony surmised, as he approached the brunette, and removed his ray-bans. He knelt down beside her.

"You going to tell me what happened?" he asked, as she pulled her arm free and hit Tony in the face with a cucumber, the blonde fired the gun, the bullet missed Tony by inches and logged in the tree.

"Jesus………" he muttered.

"Go to hell………." the brunette screamed, as she watched Steve, grab the blonde.

"So really a domestic then," the chief had replied.

"Yeh…….domestic, that got out of control. A Ménage à trios, just the usual thing when the husband is in the Services." Steve had answered. "You ever had three in a bed Tony?" as he now looked at Tony and laughed.

"Only in darts." Tony replied, wondering if he should maybe try. But the Services he remembered the paper. He would look tonight, google and see what they offered.

He arrived home late, another murder…….this time drug related. The reports were just that, the usual reports. He threw his holdall on the couch, and loosened his tie. He walked to the phone and pressed the call memory.

"Hi babe…….It's me," he heard the woman say, "How about coming over tonight…..I could make you your favourite meal." "Hi again……I take it you're working late………call." "Hi……..you still live there." "Tony you avoiding me?"

"Oh yes," he thought like the plague, as he called for a takeaway, and then headed for the shower.

He wrote and rewrote his CV. Tried to make it more than it was, tore it up wrote again. Eventually he sent something he could only wait………..for once in his life he said a little prayer.

**2 Months earlier.**

"I got to tell you Jethro, I put Stan forward for Agent Afloat. You really either don't like Stan, or you really want him to make something of himself." Director Morrow questioned, looking straight ahead at the screen.

"Director, Stan's young enough to take it. He isn't in a relationship…….so no baggage." Gibbs had replied, "You had many applicants for his replacement.?"

"Yes, got a short list………..one guy in particular could fit the bill. You height and build. PT qualification………Police Officer. Want me to give him an interview?"

"Could do……….Ok if I sit in?" Gibbs now enquired.

"Was hoping you would say that……………next week………if you're on a case will delegate another team." Director answered still looking at the screen.

Director made a mental note to get his secretary to write off a letter.

Tony arrived home from work. It had been another crap, drab day at the office. He had filed his latest report. Another murder, but with drug related implications. There had to be more to life than this. His girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend had got fed up and departed. The white envelope lay in the mail-box, he looked at the post mark………he grabbed and tore open.

_Dear Mr DiNozzo,_

_In respect to your recent application……………._

Tony punched the air. Next week……..he had some leave, he would ask tomorrow. Now where was his best shoes, suit, and well this weekend he would do a reccie to Washington DC. He reckoned it would only take an hour by car.

Saturday saw Tony rise early……..yes for day off he thought he'd better. He showered dressed smartly, why? Well you never know who you might meet. He set off.

He arrived and parked near by, and walked along the sidewalk to the Navy Yard. He looked up at the building, and then down at the main door. He saw two men stride out. The older, threw a set of keys at the younger, jumped into the passenger seat, they drove off. It was long enough for DiNozzo to assess the situation. Could the older man, be, the man he was to replace? Oh yes he could just see himself in charge.

The day of the interview loomed. Tony dressed as before, he was nervous………hell why? He really wanted this job, that's why. He arrived early too early, he felt sick. He parked in the visitors car-park, waited and then went to reception. He signed in and waited. A woman came and introduced herself as the Directors secretary, you he care to follow. They entered the elevator. The door opened at the office level. The secretary ushered Tonythorugh the bullpen and up the stairs to the conference room. She knocked on the door, and opened. Tony saw the director and the older gentleman he had seen last week. So he was going to see who would replace him. Oh this was good.

"Mr DiNozzo," the Director said offering Tony his hand, "May I introduce you to Special Agent Jethro Gibbs," indicating Jethros' way. Gibbs who was standing nodded his head and sat down.

"Hi" Tony replied, realising that was not a good move, as he saw the look on Gibbs face. The Director indicate to Tony to be seated. The Director had a file open in front of him,

"So, Mr DiNozzo………"

"Call me Tony………." he saw the look in Gibbs eye, a twinkle. "Sir.

"Tony……..I see you aren't married, have you been?

"No……….I saw what it did to my parents, my mother died."

Gibbs wrote something down in his pad, crossed his legs and gave Tony the Gibbs glare.

"Moved a round a bit Mr DiNozzo?" the Director continued.

"I like variety……….but I'm loyal. Bit like puppy dog……….." as he stopped talking seeing Gibbs look. This was not going well.

The interview continued, Tony was getting more and more tongue tied, but he saw a twinkle in Gibbs eye. Tony smiled the Tony smile, and shrugged off the thoughts. The interview closed. The Director shook Tony's hand, Tony offered to Gibbs and then withdrew. Director Morrow showed Tony to the door, opened and spoke to his secretary, he re-entered the room.

"Well?" Director Morrow enquired.

Gibbs smiled the Gibbs smile, "He's got guts."

The letter arrived a month later, could he make a second interview? Could he make a second interview? He thought………..nothing…..the phone rang. "Hi Tony, wondering if you were free." Nope he thought.

Tony dressed immaculately, he thought of Agent Gibbs, how could anyone go to work like that. I mean the Fred Perry style t-shirt and the crew neck vest, underneath. Even the shoes were……….had seen better days. No, Tony dressed smartly and splashed some aftershave on before locking the door and driving to DC.

He parked the car again in the visitors parking lot, and walked confidently to reception. He now knew what the Director was like. This was going to be a push over. The old guy, he had seen better days. Tony approached the reception.

"Anthony DiNozzo, I have an interview," as he showed security the letter.

The guard dialled a number.

"Yes Boss," the guard replied and then turning to Tony, "Told to tell you take elevator to 3rd and the Director's secretary will see you there."

Tony took the visitors badge and made his way to the elevator. He smiled to himself, as the lift stopped and he got out. He approached the secretary's desk.

"Anthony DiN…………."

"Yes Sir, you are expected, if you would care to knock and go in." Tony smiled the DiNozzo smile, so like his fathers, knocked and opened the door. What he saw he did not expect……….Agent Gibbs, who smiled the Gibbs smile, oh yes this was going ……………..badly, as Gibbs indicated Tony to sit.

"So……….." as Gibbs flicked through his notes. "Is there anything else you might wish to add to your already…………convincing CV?" as Gibbs looked at Tony.

"No…….Sir." as he rubbed his fingers round his collar."

"As you know I'm Agent Gibbs, and I'm looking for a replacement for my right hand man."

"_Ah" thought Tony "that would be who I saw leave with you."_

"I have looked again at your credentials……….I see you have pretty much what I need in an Agent. One question………….what makes you think DiNozzo………you could be the man I'm looking for?"

"Little did Tony realise those words would haunt him in years to come _"yeh think DiNozzo."_

"I……….Sir……….as said, am willing to relocate. I'm free….well in I am not in a relationship………I need money………" Tony smiled, Gibbs glared.

"As I need to fill the post quite quickly, how much notice would you need to give?"

"Usual…….." as Tony's smile diminished. "Month……….."

"Good, " Gibbs answered as he stood and offered Tony his hand, "See you next month Monday 22nd, eight hundred hours precisely." as Gibbs gathered the papers together and banged them on the table. As Gibbs looked at Tony, he smiled inwardly. Yes this was going to be the start of a whole new experience for the two of them…………Gibbs opened the door and showed Tony out…………………..

The End.


End file.
